50 Sentences: Itachi and Kagome
by Jumpingbeans480
Summary: Just like the title says. 50 sentences of the wonderful pairing that is Itachi and Kagome. Enjoy!


**50 Sentences: Itachi/Kagome  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I also do not own Inuyasha and I highly doubt that I ever will. These two great Manga and Anime series belong strictly to their creators. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Pairing: Itachi/Kagome

Anime: InuYasha/Naruto Crossover

Genre: Romance/General/Slight angst

* * *

**01 – Gloss**

He had always loved to marvel how glossy her raven dark hair looked every time he woke up; just as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains.

**02 – Flirt**

Kagome always felt like wringing her hands around the necks of those damn girls whenever they acted all flirtatious and bitchy around HER Itachi.

**03 – Scent**

Itachi always wondered how Kagome could smell of lavender and oranges at the same time.

**04 – Read**

Despite always having an emotionless expression on his face, Kagome still found Itachi an easy person to read because of his actions.

**05 – Warm**

There was nothing Kagome loved more than being in Itachi's embrace, feeling the warmth that his body provided her.

**06 – Play**

They played together as children and they still 'played' together as adults.

**07 – Special**

Kagome was the only woman that Itachi truly ever cared about; and for that she was special.

**08 – Amuse**

"If you leave me, I'll make sure you die a horrible death," she told him saucily, and Itachi only smiled lightly in amusement before his lips claimed hers.

**09 – Deal**

"It's a deal then," he replied calmly as he walked away from her dazed form.

**10 – Chocolate**

Kagome gave a shriek of delight and before Itachi knew it she had snatched the box of chocolates from his arms, chanting "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, CHOCOLATE!!!!"

**11 – Grace**

Kagome often wondered how Itachi could say that a clumsy person like her was graceful, because she honestly couldn't see which part of her was.

**12 – Oblivious**

Itachi often pondered how Kagome could be so oblivious about her beauty because it almost seemed like every time she had turned him on was not on purpose.

**13 – Top**

Their light spar had turned into an all out war as they fought with each other to see who would top whom.

**14 – Gentle**

Behind that feared and emotionless façade, Itachi was really a gentle soul; and so far it seemed that Kagome was the only person who could see that.

**15 – Actions**

Kagome could see that Itachi's actions spoke louder than words with all the little things he did for her.

**16 – Shock**

So it had come as a shock to her when he told her that he loved her.

**17 – Lie**

"Will you still be there in the morning?" she asked him between kisses and after a moment's pause, Itachi replied monotonously "Yes."

**18 – Denial**

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome knew that Itachi had told her a lie; but she had refused to believe it.

**19 – Cry**

When Kagome woke up the next morning and couldn't find Itachi beside her, she buried her face in her knees and for once in a really long time, she started to cry.

**20 – Rain**

Itachi had always loved it best whenever Kagome danced in the rain just for HIM.

**21 – Dance**

Kagome wasn't exactly a dancing type of person; however when Itachi placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him, she found herself thinking that maybe dancing wasn't so bad after all.

**22 – Normal**

Kagome wasn't what one would call normal; she had been a time travelling miko protecting an a powerful artifact from an evil demon with a pretty messed up romantic life to boot, but Itachi still loved her all the same.

**23 – Torture**

"Why are you torturing me like this?!" she whined to Itachi, who was waving some embarrassing photos of herself just out of her reach.

**24 – Fun**

Itachi only smirked "Because it's fun," he said simply and Kagome growled in return.

**25 – Truth**

It was nearly impossible for anybody to know when Itachi was telling the truth; but Kagome wasn't just anybody.

**26 – Fear**

Kagome was afraid of worms, giant centipedes, math tests and many other things; but her worst fear would have to be the thought of Itachi leaving her one day.

**27 – Smile**

Every time he saw Kagome give him a smile that was reserved for him and him only, he felt strange inside.

**28 – Grow**

"How am I supposed to grow taller?" she asked him in a whine because well, she was a head shorter than him and she also didn't appreciate other people teasing her about her height.

**29 – Milk**

"How about drinking some milk?" he suggested with perfectly good intentions, only to earn a pillow to the face.

**30 – Shakespeare**

Kagome was certain that the tragic romance of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet couldn't possibly hold a candle to hers and Itachi's.

**31 – Sleep**

Kagome couldn't help but smile sadly every night she saw Itachi place a kunai under his pillow before he went to sleep.

**32 – Vegetarian**

Kagome noticed that Itachi's pacifism also affected what food he ate because he was somewhat like a vegetarian; his favorite food was onigiri while his least favorite was steak.

**33 – Opposite**

If Itachi was the night, then Kagome would be the day; if he were water, then she would be fire; and if he were the moon, then she would be the sun.

**34 – Pillow**

Kagome's favorite pillow, whether Itachi was aware of the fact or not, was in fact his chest.

**35 – Ring**

Itachi fumbled with the ring in his pocket and he silently wondered how Kagome would react when he asked her if she would marry him.

**36 – Tomato**

"But I thought you liked tomatoes," Kagome said sheepishly as she dumped the rest of the soup in the sink.

**37 – Limit**

"I do like them," Itachi replied calmly "But even I have my limits when I've been eating tomato soup everyday for the past month."

**38 – Friendship**

"My name's Higurashi Kagome," she said pleasantly despite the fact that there was a hole in her gut "What's yours?"

**39 – Feet**

"Oh Itachi!!!" she called deviously, sticking out her feet at the raven haired man "I'm ready for my foot massage now!"

**40 – Grapes**

'He tastes like grapes,' Kagome silently mused to herself as Itachi deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**41 – Apology**

"I'm sorry," he told her softly after their make out session, gathering his arms around her and Kagome only frowned in confusion, not understanding the full meaning of his words.

**42 – Understand**

She only understood what he meant the next morning; when she had woken up and couldn't find Itachi beside her.

**43 – Winter**

Kagome gathered up a snowball, took careful aim, and fired it at the raven haired man who was reading in a tree.

**44 – Ice**

"What do you get when ice melts?" she asked him out of the blue and he replied calmly "Water."

**45 – Spring**

She only laughed and shook her head "Wrong silly, you get Spring!" and with that said she pressed her lips against his surprised ones.

**46 – Soft**

"Why is it that your hair is softer than mine?" she whined to her raven haired lover, who only laughed lightly in amusement.

**47 – Crease**

Kagome gently placed her hand on his cheek and she tenderly traced the creases under his eyes.

**48 – Birthday**

"Happy birthday Kagome," he told her and held up a bouquet of roses to her surprised form.

**49 – Raise**

She stared at him with a small smile on her lips and told him cryptically "You raise me up."

**50 – Song**

And once she saw his confused eyes, she shrugged and explained "I heard it from a song somewhere."

* * *

Well that's it!

I might do more 50 sentences of different pairings if you just tell me which pairing you want! And I know I should be writing on more other stories, but this is just something to get my brain working again.

Ps: My exams are next week!

Please review!


End file.
